


Virgin 开荒

by Charmaineklo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmaineklo/pseuds/Charmaineklo





	Virgin 开荒

意识到自己竟然还是virgin，是在三十一岁的生日前夕。  
而三十一岁生日，他还是跟死党们过的生日，有些许像一个嘲讽？  
那又怎么样呢？毕竟他们只是一起work out三个月的同事，他们只是在漫展上打个招呼就分头活动的同事，只是偶尔察觉的时候会发现对方的目光黏在自己身上的同事而已。  
对，C君只是个同事，and nothing more than that。即使他说，自己是世界上最甜的小孩；即使他说，我是个超辣的同事；即使他说，我爱塞巴斯蒂安，那又怎么样呢，那不过是场面话而已。  
对啊，一个同事，那就可以解释为什么自己耍得那么熟的小刀会因为碰见他就失手了，为什么自己弯腰之前他就已经捡好小刀还给自己了，为什么他跟自己聊迪士尼聊自己喜欢的小美人鱼甚至给自己唱那首主题曲。  
不对啊，为什么感觉有些怪异呢？  
笨蛋，正常人不会陪自己的同性同事去迪士尼牵着手坐过山车啊，正常人不会跟同事在Santa Monica的堤围上通宵聊天到凌晨四点，正常人不会只身一人到同性同事家里一起看着北好莱坞星星点点的灯光沉默无言的过一晚上。

塞巴斯蒂安当然不是一个virgin，自己可是在中三那年跟谈了三年的去了NYU的女朋友在时代广场的酒店开了荤的，这件事甚至在三年以后跟朋友做radio访谈节目的时候谈起来都有一种飘飘然的自豪感。  
属于一个曾经的直男的自豪感。哈！  
可是此刻的自己，是个virgin。  
只要爱了，做不做爱有什么问题呢？  
追求灵欲合一，又有什么错？

他的朋友圈本来就不是直来直去的，他在脑瓜里数了数，粉红色的C先生、J先生、下午先生，自然的就会对做爱所知一二。  
当然了，C君的弟弟S也柜子外面的，那他也至少有所听说吧？  
就算再不济，怎么也会将gv当作教育录像好奇地看看吧？  
不，C君看起来就不像这种人，他最多，就是将before三部曲和迪士尼电影来来回回看罢了。  
居然这么想着他自己都会笑起来，简直是上瘾中毒。  
可是也掩盖不了自己是个virgin。

当然了，心血来潮的时候，人总会做些出格的事情。  
就像塞巴斯蒂安，虽然是个virgin，但是他总有些关于性的狂想和疯狂。例如，网购些趣致的电动玩具和趣味玩具，戴着墨镜和口罩换个发型玩变装游戏去买lube和condom，甚至去有表演的酒吧看观众们往dancer的贴身内裤里塞钞票的陶醉神情。  
可是买了有什么用？看了也没什么用。毕竟自己是个virgin，没人陪自己消耗这些多余的精力与幻想。  
那，C君这位同事呢？  
哈，大概还沉迷在迪士尼公主和深夜的末班车吧。  
所以那个傻瓜现在到底在想什么？  
天啊，这个傻瓜竟然错过了月食，哈哈哈。明明是自己让他记得看月食的，塞巴斯蒂安现在心里不仅没有丝毫想去数落对方的想法，还想拿起电话打给对方狠狠地嘲笑一顿。  
大概手机信号跟自己心有灵犀，在塞巴斯蒂安拿起手机之前，铃声就早一步响起来。  
“塞巴巴巴巴！”嗯，不用猜都知道是错过了月食的C君了。  
“看到了。”就你那有啥没啥都往推特上发鸡汤的性格，谁不知道你没看到月食呢。  
“塞巴你什么时候有空陪我看星星，”真的，靠想象就知道C君现在一定是露着哈士奇一样可怜兮兮的眼神，“弥补我没有看到月食的遗憾？”  
“你明知道十月份还有一次的。”明明喜欢NASA的是自己，小时候想做宇航员的是自己，为什么听起来最委屈的却是他。  
“那是月食，我想跟你看星星！”  
“看看看！看星星看月亮陪你看到天光，行了吧，大男孩？”  
“塞巴你真好，我真心的。”  
“没事求我的时候没见你嘴这么甜？”  
“我夸你是世界上最甜的小孩，我夸你是超辣的同事，我说我爱你了啊。”  
对啊，他说他爱你呢。  
“行了，这周末我有空，要不我去你那边吧。”  
“十九号？行啊。”  
四月十九号，自己随口说的周末，竟然是四月十九号，419，真可笑，或者真及时。  
“那，周末见。”  
“周末见，我亲爱的塞巴，来亲一个。”  
“别贫，再见。”  
傻瓜，就算你现在亲一个，也只会亲到你的手机home键，只会亲到你长年累月来脏手碰到手机留下的细菌而已，虽然那些细菌可能也有我的皮囊，我的毛屑，我的基因。  
“再见，我的宝贝。”  
他放下电话没多久，手机就传来whatsapp的消息提示。  
“我爱你。”  
真是一个浪漫的无可救药的傻瓜。他失笑。  
可是很受用，不是么。

拉上旅行袋的拉链之前，他看了眼里面的东西，仿佛看见了一个充满情欲的自己，跳蛋，震动棒，lube，condom，甚至还有出格一点的，蕾丝锁边的丝绸内衣，已经不能用情欲囊盖，应该叫情色，就像自己曾经看过的那些AV一样。  
不同的是，那时候看是泄欲，现在用是虔诚。  
他吸了口气，拉上拉链，背上背囊拎起旅行袋出门。  
似乎少了些什么。  
剃刀。  
于是他把车开到街区的超市，买了把带皂的剃刀。  
一切准备就绪。  
自己果然是virgin不是么，连开个荤都这么隆重。

“嘿宝贝！”  
他没有按门铃让C君开门，自己用C君给的钥匙开了门，直接把行李丢到卧室，那个落地窗对着被好莱坞的卧室。然后才走到客厅，看到刚做完饭的C君。  
“晚上好，是不是有点太像是过来蹭晚饭的了？”  
“那你负责洗碗。”  
“那我还是蹭晚饭比较好。”

于是照旧是在室外露台上点上蜡烛假装很浪漫的吃晚餐，还有正是入夜夜生活开始的北好莱坞的璀璨灯光。哦，还有，四月份从落基山脉吹来的渐暖的风把泳池的水面吹起的点点粼光。  
他是无数次都钟爱这片风景，或者说钟爱这片风景的所有者。  
不不不，人又怎么能拥有风景呢？  
大概是因为自己爱疯了那个烛光映在脸上分外好看的C君。  
又或者，自己本来就是个疯子。

在洗澡的时候他想起了Madonna，她的那首举世皆知的宛如处子。  
有时候自己也很想笑自己，十七八岁的年纪去谈一段每周来回跑的姐弟恋，破处之前还大大咧咧跟姑娘说自己不是处男，而这一刻的自己，反而更想变成处子。  
傻瓜，真是个傻瓜，一个自己跟自己谈恋爱的傻瓜。

于是他没有打开行李袋，直接就穿好浴袍，走到卧室，没有C君的影子。  
走到露台外面，还是没有。北好莱坞的灯，恍眼得要将天上的星光都掩盖过。  
唯独没有月亮。  
错过了月食也没有月亮。  
他准备回头进屋子里找人的时候，人就自动出现在身后了。  
“所以说好的来陪你看月亮，今晚竟然没有月亮，很可惜不是么？”  
“那我们可以聊天。”  
“你想聊什么？存在主义？NASA？Eckhart Tolle？”  
“或许，我们可以聊些成人话题。”  
于是他被拉进了一个冗长的深吻中，长得似乎从宇宙大爆炸开始，然后经历了星球的出现，地球上有了生命，有了人类，有了火，有了电，有了灯，直到有了Chris Evans，到最后自己肺里面的空气都抽空殆尽。  
当这个吻结束的时候，两个人的胸膛都陷入了无尽的起伏，就像是刚停下相互追逐的猎物和豹子。  
“怎么样，这个话题够成人吗？”呼吸畅顺过来的C君挑起他的眼角，似乎为拍电影而刚留下来的胡须都带着情欲而撩动。  
“或许这个话题可以更加成人一点。”他再次把嘴唇贴上对方。  
这次的他，似乎要变作被月亮吸引的潮汐往岸上推涌一样，将自己向对方的怀里扔进去，抛弃衣衫，抛弃肉体，抛弃俗世。  
于是对方知情识趣的揭开他身上浴袍的带子，将自己特地为这个甜蜜的小孩买的浴袍褪到地上，把小孩往床上牵引，是要把人埋在床上，情欲里一般。  
而小孩是不紧不慢的，就仿如个处子，他慢吞吞的揭开包裹着壮实下体的拉链，用细长的手指解开扣钮，双腿放在对方的腰际，用脚后跟一点一点的将裤子踢下腰臀，踢下大腿，同是双手拉住对方T恤的边缘，在深吻中脱下T恤。  
到最后两人用肌肉起伏的双手扯下对方的内裤，于是两人便在床上坦诚相见，映着落地玻璃门外的点点星光，C君随手在床头上拿了润滑剂，关上灯。  
此时的两具躯体在星光里重合，星星点点落在C君肌肉遒劲的背上，一丝光源照亮着他抬起的那个专属于他的甜蜜小孩的腿，描绘出健身之后的干练线条。  
C君将润滑剂抹在处子的臀部，冰凉的触感让塞巴斯蒂安轻微一震，于是温柔的爱人俯下身子，轻撮了甜蜜的小孩那饱满湿润的红唇，又将吻延伸到小孩儿敏感的耳际，玩味的咬住他的耳垂，似有若无的啃噬，又不安好心的在耳际、脖颈吹气。  
塞巴斯蒂安敏感得咯咯的笑起来，半推半就的将爱人抱得更紧，丝毫没有注意到身下已被侵入三根手指，而手指还是在不断地开拓，带着狂野的爱和爱的侵略，在体内四处进发，对肠壁发起攻击。  
“再成人一点……”处子满脸潮红的邀请着爱人的深入，还在小心翼翼的开拓的爱人便急不可耐的抽搐手指，挺起腰部将期待已久的渴望探进这个甜蜜小孩的体内。  
即使克里斯用手指开拓过，没经历过肛交的塞巴斯蒂安的后穴依然紧致的拒绝异物的入侵，在处子龇牙咧嘴的忍耐中，C君才勉强将冠部迈进对方体内，看着小孩痛不可耐然而又极度渴求的眼神，爱人一点点的将分身埋入对方的后穴，不敢一步到位。  
良久，处子初次开辟的后穴才完全将爱人的分身吞下，这是的克里斯用温柔绵长的吻在抚慰着一直在忍耐的塞巴斯蒂安。  
“动起来，我不痛了。”处子适应了分身的后穴开始渴求更多，爱人也适时的开始抽插，分身像是野兽一般在体内进攻，四处肆虐；爱人的吻也不只局限于嘴唇、耳际、脖颈，开始向手腕、胸前、小腹蔓延。  
在双方都意乱情迷的一瞬，分身找到了深埋处子体内的那一点，在就像列车在无尽的隧道里终于看到尽头般，两人在缠绵中分别达到了高潮，爱人的精液射进处子首次被开辟的甬道，在高潮的一声低吼中退出处女地。处子的精液喷涌而出，带着微凉的温度延展在两人之间。  
“你说今天的话题够成人了吗？”克里斯带着高潮刚过的满足和虚空，问被肆虐过后虚弱的塞巴斯蒂安。  
“嗯，的确够热辣的。”于是处子将爱人再次拖进一个悠长的吻，长到自己与Chris Evans度过一生、灯都熄灭、电都用尽、火也燃尽、人类灭绝、生命消逝、地球摧毁、星球消失、宇宙爆炸。  
直到最后，两人相拥而眠。

“起来啦，我的小孩！”在煎蛋的香气中，塞巴斯蒂安迷迷糊糊的听到克里斯的声音在远处传来，极为不愿地翻了个身。“我将你的行李收拾好了，你这小子挺坏的嘛，我没操你的时候你就用那些东西满足自己？”  
“没！没没没！那是没有的事！”塞巴斯蒂安一记鲤鱼挺身，赶忙起床跑去找克里斯。  
“行啦，我看你没带什么，帮你多收拾了一点衣服，接下来几天只能委屈你穿我的衣服了。”  
“？”塞巴斯蒂安还留在沉睡中的意志带着疑惑，走到淋浴间刷牙洗脸。  
“我们吃完早餐就出发啦，以后我们每年都一起公路旅行，好吗？”克里斯靠在淋浴间的门上，看着塞巴斯蒂安挂着分泌物的眼角，扑哧的笑了出来。  
“哦，那我们去什么地方？”  
“第一站，去Santa Monica的海边小木屋！”


End file.
